


Benefits

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Yamaguchi and Y/n became very good friends, way too good...
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 8





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long ago too, and the way I wrote? I wanna puke so baaaaaaaaaaaaad.
> 
> Anyways I think I'm going to look for a beta reader or sum, it would be good if I did, probs.
> 
> YAMS IS A BIT OOC

I was new to the Karasuno school. I came in the middle of the year because of some problems I had at the other school because of my supposed rudeness, and it means I just insulted the director's daughter for being a bitch to me so she told her daddy and his good daddy banned me from the school. Nice huh?

You see, I am a wing spiker in one of the top teams of Japan. They made me leave that school because my classmate, the bitchy director's daughter, would usually insult me, saying I only played for attention, which didn't make any sense, but she always said things like that, like I was stupid, an asshole, a slut. One day I got tired and punched them in the face, so now they made me exchange schools. I didn't mind anyways, going to this new school maybe I could make some friends, it would be good having someone to talk to.

I entered the gates of the building and asked for my schedule. Class 4. I walked to the class getting lost in the hallways but finally found the classroom, interrupting the lesson that was going on by now, and introduced myself to the entire class, noticing two tall boys, one blond and other with freckles. The only seat was next to that tall pair. "Sit next to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Boys, raise your hands." I walked to the two boys I noticed before and vowed my head slightly before seating beside them.

I waved awkwardly at them, trying to make an interaction without seeming rude. The petty blond ignored me and the other waved with a faint blush in his freckled face. Cute I thought as I turned away with a little smile, practically unnoticed. Even if I'm rude I got a taste on boys, and that guy just seemed so undefended and sweet that just made me want to take him right there, hug him and tell him everything was going to turn out just fine. 

It's no secret I'm not innocent, I mean, being swarmed sometimes, and being an hormonal teen, did not help at all. I lost my virginity at 15, for me it was no big deal, I mean, sometimes I would have lost it, right? Even though sometimes people make a fuss out of it.

After all the classes ended, I waited for all the people to get out rushing from here. I took my time to take my belongings and putting them in my backpack. When I finished I waved goodbye to the teacher and walked outside. I hear a familiar squeak of sneakers, and approached a big gymnasium, entering trough the open gates.

I saw a bunch of guys playing volleyball, noticing the pair from the class, whom I didn't catch their names. After staring at the game for a while, someone noticed me, and stood still, like paralyzed. I smiled awkwardly, and waved. "Y-you're the ace from the Japan national team (y/n) (l/n)?!" The boy in the number 9 shirt said startled. After he said that, the other boys noticed me and stared. "The one and only" I rubbed the back of my head as everyone stared at me and it started to grow awkward "could you not state please, it's getting annoying" I huffed out, my face turning into a frown. 

They snapped out of their trance and apologized, I just shook my head and waved my hand, letting aside what just happened. "I was wondering if I could practice with you, since today I don't have practice with my team, and it would be a nice warm up" I said, hoping they would say yes to me.

"Yes of course you can!" I smiled in gratitude as they granted the permission and enteren the gymnasium, going to the side where there were less boys. I was with glasses and freckles, and I smiled at them and positioned in the left side of blondie. 

It was the turn of the number 12 to serve, also known as freckles, and I stared at him as he did the serve with a concentrated face. It was simple, he didn't jump, but when they were about to receive it, the ball made a turn to de left. I was mesmerized, it was a very good serve, and he did a direct point. "Good one!" I shouted, wanting to be able to finally spike the ball. The boy blushed and looked away, thanking me quietly.

-after practice-

I walked out of the gymnasium along with the 11 and 12, sighing at the content that consumed me, volleyball really made me happy. "So, I never caught your names" I said with a raised eyebrow looking at them. "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet you (l/n)-san" he said with a little bow with his head. I smiled at the freckled cutie and turned to the telephone pole awaiting. "Tsukishima Kei" he said with a monotonous tone. I just nodded briefly at him and continued to walk to my house alongside them. I had a good feeling about this year.

-A few months later-

I already was good friends with mamaguchi and saltyshima, we always walked together towards school and they scored me back at home too. Today I was waiting for them on my front porch, with my headphones on and Queen in the background, I love their music, really. After some minutes, a shadow blocked the sun, and I looked up to see the telephone pole and the cutie with a little ponytail. 

I got up and grabbed yama's hand, beginning to make my way to the school. You could say Tadashi and I were kind of friends with benefits, even though I liked the boy a lot, we agreed on only friends with benefits, since we didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't know if he had feels for me, but I sure had feels for him, and wanted to take him right there and now with his cute face

-After classes-

I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to confess my feelings to him today, I couldn't hold it back anymore. Today I was going to confess to him in my house since no one was home, we had the house all to ourselves. He agreed to stay on my house for a sleepover, and I smiled at him.

When we arrived we told our goodbye to tsukki and I locked the door behind me. Yamaguchi sat on my sofa looking at me with a smile on his face. "Come with me yams" it's the last thing I said before sprinting to my room. I heard large footsteps coming towards my room, and shortly after saw the tall figure of the freckled boy at the door. 

"What was that about (l/n)-chan?" He laughed out and I smiled at him. I looked at the floor refusing to meet his gaze and I opened my mouth to tell him the words I needed to get out of my chest. "You know how we've been friends with benefits and all right? W-well I don't want to be that anymore, i-i like you yams, I want to be more than just friends with benefits" I was still looking at the floor awaiting for his answer, fearing the worst as I didn't hear a word.

After some seconds of unbearable silence, I felt a hand on my chin, making my (e/c) the beautiful olive eyes of his. "I've been waiting for that words for a while (l/n)-chan" he kissed me sweetly, our lips fitting perfectly, like it was ment to be. When we parted I immediately went for another kiss, but this one lasted longer. I pulled him on top of me, falling backwards to the bed, him on top of me. 

"So' he said against my lips 'will you be my girlfriend (l/n)?" I laughed and nodded "only if you call me (y/n)" It was his turn to laugh, and this time he stole a kiss from my lips. "As you wish sweetheart" he nuzzled his nose into my neck and I laughed at the ticklish feeling. "So Tadashi, should we take the next step?" I whispered into his ear, feeling his cheeks get red by the second, from the purpose and the fact that I just called him from his name.

He nodded and started to take my shirt off gently, leaving kisses on my neck and cleavage. He took it off entirely and looked at me with adoration in dancing through his eyes. He sighed and looked at my (e/c) ones "you look beautiful" I blushed at his words and looked away. He again took my head between his hands and made me look at him "don't take your eyes off of me sweetie" i loved the nickname he gave me, feeling butterflies dance around in my stomach.

It was now my turn, and I removed his shirt, a bit more eagerly than him. I took in his toned muscles, his abs, and his cute face that was staring at me. We continued undressing eachother slowly, savouring each second like it was the last we'll ever have.

I kissed his neck, licking and bitting at every spot, not leaving anywhere untouched. He touched everywhere in my body, massaging my breasts eventually taking one bud into his mouth while teasing the other with his right hand, making me moan out his name "t-tadashi, more~" I breathed out, gripping his hair due to the pleasure.

"Say my name more" he growled, biting on my neck softly, his hand making its way to my lower parts. He began to tease my clit, slipping in one finger or two, his skilled fingers making me reach heavens. "T-tadashi I want you!" I moaned out getting impatient by each second the olive haired boy rammed his finger into me.

"Hmm, I didn't hear my name enough" he whispered in a husky tone, slowing down his fingers. My nails clawed at his back, wanting to feel him as soon as possible "Tadashi please take me, Tadashi" I said in a higher moan, his name rolling off my tongue easily. He finally complied and stopped fingering me, aligning his shaft with my entrance. Before putting on a condom (always protection guys) he teased me, rubbing his length in my clit. After some teasing and moans coming from the both of us, he tested the wrapper of the condom and put in the sticky protection to his shaft. I watched as he slides it in his long manhood, while his eyes looked at every inch of my body.

When he was done he pushed me to the bed, hovering over me while he licked his lips, his eyes had a loving gaze, mixed with lust, that just drives me crazy. He entered me slowly, waiting for me to adjust when he was fully inside. "Are you ready (y/n)" he whispered into my ear and I just moaned as response, his voice like that could turn on anyone. He went slow, kissing me with each thrust he made, holding me lovingly while he groaned my name. I pulled on his dark olive locks, moaning out his name in the excitement he put me in, he drove me crazy.

"A-aah!" I moaned out rather loudly as he went a bit faster, but still delicate, as if not to hurt me, which I loved. He moved his head down and started kissing around my nipples, biting one slightly, and sucking the other, making me feel on the edge. He went more fast, but still treated me like I was a delicate vase that could break at any second, his hold making me have that flip in my stomach, oh god I loved it all, even if it wasn't rough or hard, slowly and lovingly, he sure surpassed all my thoughts. "Ngh, T-tadashi I'm coming" I moaned yet again "I'm close too sweetheart" he gave a few faster thrusts and came inside the condom a bit before I climaxed. He pulled out slowly, he pulled out the condom, tied it and threw it in the garbage. 

He came again to the bed, lay next to me and caressed my face with his fingers. I closed my eyes at the touch, and moved my head to kiss his hand, nuzzling it afterwards. He smiled at me lovingly and pulled me into an embrace. We didn't need words, everything was perfect at that moment, we only needed each others warmth.

He pulled a blanket over us, and he cuddled me until we both fell asleep, covered in sweat and hickeys, but happy nonetheless.

-bonus-

  
  


The next day as classes were over, I went to the gymnasium with tada and tsukki. I went to one bench and sat waiting for them to start practice 

-at the lockers room-

Yama's POV

I was in the locker room with all of the other boys, changing to our equipment. I pulled out my shirt, not remembering yesterday's events and the marks that were left on my body.

When all the chit chat suddenly died down, I turned around and looked at Tsukki with a confused face, just to see him snickering. "What's that on your back yama-kun?" Said the orange haired boy while snickering, trying to hold back his laughs knowing well what happened. "A-ah umm, well I-I nothing!" I put on a shirt fast and ran to where (y/n) was sitting, just to hide behind her.

"What's up tada-kun?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and I just shook my head with a flustered face. She laughed and pat my head when suddenly we heard someone singing. "Yams and (Y/N) did the dirtyyy!" All the team laughed and (y/n) faintly blushing and turning around to look at me. She pecked my lips and smiled sweetly at me "just ignore the 'Kay?" I nodded embarrassed and kissed her cheek, standing up and going to the team, preparing myself for a teasing that would last probably a month.


End file.
